1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power modules are packaged electronic parts which achieve various power conversions between Direct Current (DC) and Alternating Current (AC) such as DC/DC, DC/AC, AC/DC, or AC/AC using a plurality of switching devices and adequate passive devices. Representative examples of these power modules include a DC-DC converter, an AC-DC changer, a DC-AC inverter, and the like. Power modules may be used in various fields such as the buck/boost for electronic devices, charging, generation/power transmission, the driving of a driver, and the like.
Recently, as interest in electric vehicles and new renewable energy sources increases and the corresponding technology develops, power modules that have a relatively high capacity and high power density are being developed. However, these power modules may be susceptible to a high current interruption.
To overcome the high current interruption, conventionally, unit switching devices that have limited capacities are connected parallel to each other. However, between the unit switching devices a switching current non-uniformity may occur. The switching current non-uniformity may cause power consumption to be concentrated in one switching device. Thus, the corresponding switching device may be damaged. Furthermore, the load in the rest of the switching devices may be increased and may result in a breakdown of the whole module.
Since general parallel operational devices are connected to the same electrical terminal at a time, it may be difficult to individually control the devices. Further, even if a layout is designed to individually control the devices, the layout may be inefficient in economic and technical feasibility.